


Someday

by EteruE



Series: Out of Impulse [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Feelings, I was in love with a close friend for nearly 3 years and I decided to make a story for them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little sister Chaeyoung, misana, other kpop idols - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EteruE/pseuds/EteruE
Summary: Sana felt and experienced something new.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Out of Impulse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Her](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her/gifts).



_Sweat_ **.**

Sweat dropped slowly from Sana's neck to her collarbone.

The sticky humid air clung stubbornly unto her body.

Bit fingernails due to a decision.

A decision that will tame her raging heart.

_6:17 pm._

6:17 pm and the sun's already down but boy, it sure is hot during July.

Sana browsed through social media, finding something that God sent to her for her to change her decision.

She embarrassingly failed after seeing weird photos.

Sana closed her eyes and huffed.

"Hurrah!" She pumped herself up, opening the chat head.

"Okay, this is it Sana. I-It's not a big deal." Sana nervously mumbled, typing words on the phone.

Really, it's not a big deal.

Especially if you have a crush on someone for more than _two years._

(Sana isn't really sure about the exact date when her feelings for Mina bloomed but she figured out that it probably started near end of 6th grade.)

Mina was close with Sana before, being one of the few people she easily got close to.

Sana's not sure how they got so close and comfortable with each other but maybe it's the younger's charms that made the older like her even more.

She could still remember the first time they met.


	2. You

The older transferred to Mina's school in the middle of October, during 5th grade.

It was hard for Sana (and her sister, of course) to adjust from the new environment because people seems to be so different especially when you came from a public school and part of the higher sections.

You could only imagine Sana's surprise when some of her new classmates, girls to be exact, started flocking her and introduced themselves, excited since Sana is a girl and more excited because they're going to have a new classmate.

A couple of minutes passed by and that's when a shy but energetic girl introduced herself to Sana, being part of the friendly group that warmly welcomed her in school.

A pair of kind brown eyes and rosy pink glossy lips met Sana's eyes.

Velvety golden hair and perfectly arched eyebrows.

Beauty marks around her smooth face, especially the one on her upturned nose.

Her voice is kinda deeper and huskier than most girls usually have but still made Sana's inexperienced heart thumped.

"Hi, I'm Myoui Mina."

But the one thing that made Sana feel helpless and left her speechless is her smile.

Her ravishing, ethereal-looking smile.

Sana can only grin back dumbfoundedly, unable to muster up words or even say a little hi to her.

Mina made Sana's heart go cuckoo more when her lips revealed perfect teeth as she smiled even wider, her gums showing.

The girls stared at Sana for a while, waiting for her name.

Sana can only stare back until she finally regained to her senses, going back to her shy and stammering self.

"I-I'm Minatozaki Sana."

The girls all cooed at their new classmate, the boys could only roll their eyes at the scene.

"Welcome to our school." Is the last thing that Sana heard from Mina before her other friends started to question the new girl again.

Sana should have avoided the girl's eyes as soon as they locked gazes.

Now, she can't stop thinking about how _peculiar_ this Mina is.


	3. Dear

A year have passed and Sana is on her last elementary year.

The brunette sat beside Mina, the latter smiled at her in acknowledgement before going back to her own business.

At this point, Sana is still isn't sure about her feelings for Mina but one thing's for sure,

She's _different_.

Sana failed to notice herself staring at the beauty when she blurted out.

"You look like a goldfish."

Sana noted to slap herself later.

Mina laughed, bringing joy to Sana's ears before tilting her head.

"Why is that?"

Sana blinked, wondering why Mina doesn't find her weird.

(Mina's weird too but she's weirdly adorable so Sana doesn't count that.)

"Erm, because you have this emotionless look on your face whenever you blank out in class. Also, your mouth remains hanging as you stare at something without even blinking!"

_"Way to go Sana."_

_"She probably thinks that you're a creep and will back away and ignore you forever."_

But Mina did quite the opposite of Sana had in mind.

Instead, she leaned in closer, close enough for Sana to catch her cologne from a popular brand, a smug smile resting on her beautiful face.

"That makes you a human then."

Sana blinked, hoping for Mina not to see her pink dusted cheeks.

"A human?"

"You are because I'm a goldfish."

Mina casually threw an arm around Sana's shoulders, not hearing the older's jumpy heart.

"Now, I'm your goldfish and you're my human."

Mina never knew that her simple reason made Sana's heart soar and flew around the universe.


	4. Minari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? (｡’▽’｡)

"Who the heck is cokepenguin?"

Sana scrunched her nose as she picked a name from the box.

This sixth grade's Christmas party, the teacher gave tiny pieces of paper and told the students to put a random nickname or alias to hide their identity from people who picked up their 'names' from the drawing box.

Sana kinda regretted putting the Totty/Zaki on her paper. 

"Totty is already a good one since that's your standing in F6. Why did you even put a more obvious alias?" Her best friend, Im Nayeon, stared at Sana as if she's stupid.

"I misinterpreted sensei's words. I thought she meant to put your nicknames." Sana groaned as she took her glasses off, her face slumping on her arm chair.

Nayeon chuckled before eating her lunch again.

Christmas party came and Sana failed to hide her shockness when she found out that she and Mina coincidentally drew each other's paper from the drawing box.

"So you're cokepenguin?" Sana gaped, slightly cooing at how pretty Mina is while wearing a jumper over a shirt.

"Yeah. But I think it's pretty obvious who you would be." Mina teased the older.

"I hate you, Minari."

"No you don't. You're my human after all." Mina cheekily smiled before heading to the presents area.

"Okay, I don't." Sana mumbled before following the shorter.

"Look Sattang, I even tried to draw Todomatsu from that anime you guys are obsessed with. You should thank me." Mina pouted.

Sana averted her eyes from the younger (to stop the blush from forming) and looked at the present's tag.

Sure enough, there's a head of the character, the curves and angles are slightly messy but overall, it looks decent.

A word "Totty" was written above the head.

"Wew. That's cool." The older laughed.

"It seems that you don't believe in me, Sattang!" Mina whined.

"Hey! I'm serious. It's actually pretty decent for someone who doesn't know how to draw." Sana snickered but patted Mina's head, the younger clung to her arm.  
 _  
"Calm down, heart. Why are you beating so fast that it aches?"  
_  
"Of course since I made that." Mina scoffed, a bright smile then made it's way to her face. Sana could only smile stupidly at the younger's words.


	5. Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm updating this for a friend. Also fun fact, the characters that I added slowly are based on my friends or acquaintances. :0

Their close friendship fell apart slowly as their 1st year of highschool started.

Where every stupid people crush people back, only to break up after a week or less.

Sana frowned when she found out that Mina and her doesn't belong in the same class anymore.

She also sighed when she's not in the same class with Nayeon.

"At least I'm classmates with Kim Jaehwan and Yoo Jeongyeon."

She could only smile back when Mina brightened up and complimented her new sweater.

 _"I have to hide these feelings."  
_  
But fate has other plans for her.

A close friend (one of the people who warmly greeted her first years ago and also best friends with the person who makes her heart shake), Hirai Momo, kept on teasing her and encouraging her to go and try to confess.

A new classmate and a recently close friend of her, Park Jihyo, gives her advice about what to do with her love life (she has one so she could do that) and listens to her problems too.

A few new friends (Jennie for an example), keeps on teasing Sana for being so flirty and being so unfaithful to her "wife" who is Jung Eunbi, another new classmate and close friend of her.

(They're just joking and fooling around because they know who really owns the legendary Minatozaki Sana's heart.)

"Seungwan, look at Sana being a cheater again." Jihyo shook her head before resting her chin on the older's shoulder as she backhugged her.

Jeongyeon and Seungwan shook their heads.

"Sana can't control herself from snaking around." Jeongyeon clicked her tongue.

"Yeah. What if Mina see this-" Sana covered Seungwan's eyes before she could finish saying anything. 

"Stop talking." Sana looked down after sneaking a gaze on the beauty approaching their part of the hallway.

"Hi Minaaa." Momo greeted her best friend, a knowing look was placed on Sana's direction.

"Hi Momoring. Did you know what happened to-"

"Yep. He-"

"Zaki, you're covering my eyes tho." Seungwan mumbled.

"Ssh, I'm just covering your eyes for you not to be bad." 

Seungwan scoffed.

"Hey Mina! It's so nice to see you." Jennie arrived with Eunbi after eating at the cafeteria.

"Ah shit, I'm in danger." Sana mumbled.

"Ah Zaki. Sweet little gay, Minatozaki. Why are you so quiet?" Jennie smiled coyly.

"Oh yeah! Sana, why don't you say hi to Mina? It has been so long since you guys talked." An evil glint can be seen on Momo's seemingly innocent orbs.

Mina finally looked at her direction and smiled.

Sana's not sure if it's either in recognition or friendliness.

Sana could practically feel her friends' gazes at the back of her head.

"Hey Sana." Sana calmed her heart and muttered.

"H-hi Minari erm, Mina. How are you?" Sana waved awkwardly as she grinned, hoping she doesn't look embarrassing or stupid.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Mina asked, her brows lifted as she waited for an answer.

"Erm, other than bruising myself during first period, I'm fine. I guess." Sana chuckled nervously, eyes accidentally locking gaze with Mina's curious ones.

 _"Shit. Stop heart. Stop gay panicking and act normal, you panic gay. Ayie-"_  
  
"I hope your bruise would heal fast, Sana." Mina patted her on the shoulder.

Sana's face heated up as she brought a hand to her burning cheek.

"Yeah, I hope so too. Thanks for hoping for that." Sana smiled, trying to control the pent-up feelings inside her heart.

"Hmm. You're still the same Sana as ever." Mina genuinely smiled widely, her teeth and gums showing.

Sana could only hope that her friends won't tease her later.

"Hey Mina! Sensei's here!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Mina shouted, her voice still husky and tiny. 

"Sorry, I gotta go. Bye, Sattang." Sana failed to hide her smile when the younger called her by her nickname.

"Talk to you later, Momoring. Bye guys." Mina waved before she left, running across the other side of the hallway.

Sana could only mutter a tiny 'bye' and watched the figure disappear behind the crowd.

Her heart ached.

"Hey Sana, you okay?" Eunbi asked, looking ready to tease at the taller.

"I don't know." Sana mumbled, pushing her glasses up as it kept on slipping.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Momo asked, concern written across her face.

Sana put her hand above her chest and clenched her uniform.

"I think my heart shook or something. Mina just have to do that... things."

"What did she even do other than talking?" Jeongyeon asked, a brow irked up.

"Erm, smile! Like, have you seen that smile? My heart went skyrocketing and then crashed back inside my ribs." Sana whined, her arms failing at how serious she is.

The other four girls laughed.

"She just have to be such a heart shaker!"

"Your heart shaker." Jeongyeon cackled, hearing Sana used one of the song titles of a successful and popular girl group.

"Maybe you're just overreacting, Sattang?" Eunbi snickered.

"You guys are wrong. She's just being a panic gay, that's all." Jihyo laughed.

"Fuck you, Jihyo."

"Please don't. You know I'm taken." The brunette's face heated up before groaning.

"Hey! You guys are mean. I'm gonna head back in." Sana whined before walking inside the classroom, hearing her friends laugh and chatter before closing the door.


	6. Made

"Hey Sana!"

"Hm? Oh no Momo, I can't." Sana shook her head feverishly.

"What do you mean you can't? Besides, it's Christmas party. She won't suspect about anything." Momo scoffed.

The brown haired creased her brows, gesturing her hands for random stuff.

"You know I get nervous with her! I don't know what to do with our interactions!"

"You're just going to have a picture with her!" Momo fired.

"Alone!" Sana fired back.

"What do you want me to do? Take a picture with the three of us?"

"That's fine."

Momo whined.

"Stop gay panicking."

"I can't stop gay panicking if I have a crush with one of the most smartest and prettiest friends that I ever have." Sana groaned.

"I'm best friends with her! What are you saying?"

Sana brushed her bangs to the side.

"Come on. Don't you want a picture with Mina again?" Momo nudged the younger.

"Um, of course I want to and I'll be delighted to but y'know, it's been so long since we took a picture. I'm just anxious, that's all." Sana mumbled.

"And I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"You won't. You're friends, remember? Now let's go! My hands are itching to take a picture." Momo walked first.

"Yeah yeah, Momoring." Sana nodded as she walked with her.

"Hey Mina! Sana wants to take a picture with you!" Sana's face heated up.

"I didn't-I never told you-goodness-okay." Sana rambled.

"Sure, why not?" Mina smiled, clearly amused as she walked outside her classroom.

"Give me your phone. I'm going to take the pictures with yours."

"Here." Mina handed her phone to the older as she faced Sana.

"Hey Sana."

"Hi Minari. How are you?" Sana smiled dumbfoundedly, waving her hand a little.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Mina smiled, her eyes crinkling as she stood beside the taller.

"I'm sorry if you felt forced." Sana mumbled as she rubbed her nape.

"Don't worry. I agreed to it." Mina giggled, making Sana's stomach ache.

_"Damn, my stomach's uneasy. I wonder where the saying "You feel butterflies when your fancied someone is near" went to."_

"You guys are so stiff. Loosen up a little. Also, stand a little closer for you to fit." Momo gestured the two. 

Sana looked at Mina if she's uncomfortable or not, sighing thankfully when the shorter inched a little closer to her.

Sana inched a little closer too, the upper part of her arm bumping with Mina's right shoulder while her other hand's fingers raised up as a peace sign.

 _"Relax heart. Don't let Mina hear you."_  
  
"Smile."


	7. This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan Loona y'all

"Sa-chan, I heard that you're the one who's up for the word factory competition that's going to be held in Intramurals. Is that true?"

"Ah yep. I was in the second place last year so I'm going to aim- no, win and be the Champion." Sana said, a smirk resting on her face as she pushed her brown rimmed glasses farther from the bridge of her nose.

"You're so cocky. Make sure you win though or you would be more embarrassing than the usual you." Jeongyeon snickered.

Sana scoffed.

"You're mean, you asshole."

Nayeon chuckled at Jeongyeon's glaring face.

"But really, you don't want to embarrass yourself infront of people. Especially, infront of ehem, a certain person's name." Choi Youngjae (another close friend of her main friend squad) said.

"Ehem, Myoui Mina. Ehem, mayday. Myoui Mina is coming." Jaehwan fake coughed, her eyes following the said person.

"Oh no. Gay panicking Zaki is coming. Oh no." Another close friend snickered.

"Shut up, Jungcock." Sana glared at her laughing friend.

"Hey!" Jeon Jungkook fought back.

Sana averted her eyes to Nayeon, accidentally making eye contact with the angel passing through behind the older (That she's supposed to be avoiding with).

The said angel smiled and waved before averting her eyes to her friends.

Sana's heart skipped a beat.

"Ew, look at Sana's face. She's lovesick again." Nayeon scrunched her nose.

"She's always lovesick." Youngjae laughed. 

"I'm not!" Sana stuffed her mouth with her lunch.

"Such a tsundere." Jeongyeon shook her head.

The eighth graders just laughed at their friend's remark.


	8. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's late here lmao. Also, any idols that i used for the fanfics has no connection in real life and in fictional stories.

"Hey congrats for being the champion, Sana!"

"Thanks." Sana smiled to a friend before sitting with Nayeon, who greeted her with a nod.

"Oh look, it's our grade's candidate." Jungkook pointed to the band setting up their instruments.

"Ew, motherfucker is part of the band." Jeongyeon made a disgusted face.

"Who? Vernon?" Sana asked, a weird and nasty feeling bubbling up inside her chest.

"Yeah. I wondered why he came back and have to be one of my classmates."

"I don't really like him that much either. He's too attention-seeking and full of himself." Sana mumbled as Nayeon agreed with her.

"It must be a good thing he was not here during seventh grade then?" Youngjae asked the trio.

The three nodded feverishly.

"Hey, isn't that Mina and Momo?" Jaewhan pointed out.

Sana whipped her head to the direction.

Sure enough, the duo is currently cross-legged sitting on the gym floor, the younger holding a Nikon camera.

"Maybe they're going to take pictures again like last year's Intrams." Yiungjae said.

"Hey, is it just me or Vernon keeps on looking at Mina?"

Sana is sure her body froze.

"Now that you said that, Mina is looking at Vernon too." Jeongyeon stated.

Now, Sana is extremely sure her heart stopped too.

Jaewhan took a glance of her friend, taking note of the taller's sad look.

"Bruh, we should focus at the game."

Nayeon seems to understand what the younger is trying to do.

After all, it must really pain her best friend for liking a perfect person for more than two years secretly and then someone came back and swooped up her crush randomly like "What's up, bitch I'm back and I'm here to steal her."

"Oh yeah, that's why I brought the switch." Nayeon shrugged.

Sana casted a last loving look at Mina's direction.

The younger's face's smiling and radiant, brightening up everybody's mood.

Sana smiled solemnly to herself.

_"It's my fault for falling for a straight person."_


	9. Shake

"Sana, did you heard already?"

"Heard what?" Sana faced Momo, her brows irked up as she waited for an answer from the older.

"Mina and Vernon are done. They broke up a week ago."

Like Sana thought a year before, highschool is where every stupid people crush people back, only to break up after a week or less.

"Why? They were perfect though." Sana mumbled.

"Apparently, Vernon moved on with someone else while Mina is fine with it so they let each other go."

Sana winced.

Her crush might be having a hard time right now.

"Ah. I knew Vernon is not good for Mina."

"Yeah. So, any plans of confessing soon?" Momo asked.

Sana casted her eyes down, having sudden interest with the cuffs of her hoodie's sleeves.

"I'm not really sure about confessing."

"What!? Why?"

"Erm, I don't wanna burden her with my feelings especially she just went with a... breakup."

"Look Sana, it's not a breakup. They just broke their ties with having a crush with each other." Momo answered.

"I'm not really sure, Momoring. I don't wanna end our friendship just because I really like her."

"Okay, but what if after you confess, she will crush you back too?"

Sana sighed.

"I'll be really delightful but I would accept rejection too if she won't like me back like the way that I like her."

Momo patted Sana's back.

"Maybe if I have to transfer to another school, I'll confess." Sana let her glasses slipped on the bridge of her nose as she looked at the floor.

Momo looked at her friend with support and kindness.

"Fine, but you'll have to at some point."


	10. Ache

"Girl scout encampment is so tiring especially if it's nearly 10 in the evening."

"I know right." Eunbi mumbled, burrowing deeper unto the taller's warm body.

The two are sitting on the floor of another gym at the top of the high school building with the rest of the girls who decided to join the GSP encampment for two days and one night in their school.

"Sana, are you excited for the Ms. GSP competition?" Jihyo asked, her eyes fixed on the tiny stage.

"I guess so. My heart is really beating fast right now." Sana answered.

"Of course since someone's crush is participating too." Jennie sang her words.

Sana creased her brows and moved her hands defensively.

"I'm just excited because Seungwan's at the competition too."

"There's a too so that means you're really excited for Mina-"

"Momoring!"

"Look, they're all coming out one by one."

People started to cheer and shout for their troop's candidate as they cat walked on the stage.

Sana's friends started to cheer for the girls that they would like to win.

She's itching to shout and cheer too.

Finally, with a newfound courage, she raised her left arm and yelled with all of her might with her tiny voice.

"Go Seungwan! G-go Mina!"

A smile from the latter was sent to Sana's direction.

Sana encouragingly smiled back as her heart pumped abnormally.

_"Sana, you know it's impossible. Stop it."_


	11. And

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody who's curious, I don't have any feelings for her anymore. Or that's what I would like to think.

"Stupid judges." Sana mumbled.

"They couldn't just, I don't know, judge properly?" Jihyo scoffed.

"We're going to head to the backstage." Jennie stood up. "I'm going to Mina. Maybe she felt bad." Momo answered.

"We'll go with you too." Jihyo said, eliciting a nod from Sana.

"Nah. You guys stay there. We're just going to comfort Seungwan and Mina." Eunbi stated.

The two are clearly disappointed but agreed and sat back.

After a couple of minutes, the winner was announced and a new Ms. GSP was stated. Sana felt her heart broke when she saw Mina's puffy eyes and red nose.

"Her lost might have really gotten to her." Jihyo mumbled.

"Yeah. After all, she was Ms. GSP during elementary days." Sana muttered.

"Oh well, I guess she can be vulnerable sometimes." Sana pushed her glasses as her other hand fiddled with the loose string of her shorts.

She tried to erase Mina's hurtful expression as she looked around the gym filled with female highschoolers and teachers.

"Sana!" The said person froze.

"Sana!" The angelic voice called her again.

This time, her voice was louder.

Sana tried to prepare her heart for what's coming next but she didn't prepared her eyes and ears for what the younger did.

Her heart cried.

There, Mina is standing with her friends while still wearing makeup and contest clothes, her face puffy due to crying earlier.

(Sana is prepared to insult and fight the judges if Mina orders her.)

"Sana, thank you for cheering for me."

And then, a gentle and grateful smile blessed Sana's eyes.

That's when Sana finally figured out something.

The reason why she couldn't stop thinking something is so peculiar about her.

The reason why she couldn't stop looking at the younger's occasionally blank or smiley face.

The reason why she found every action, either tiny or big, of her to be adorable and endearing.

The reason why she couldn't just confess and move on from Mina.

Mina.

Mina Mina Mina.

**_Myoui Mina._ **

She doesn't like Myoui Mina for nearly 2 years.

_No._

She _loves_ Myoui Mina for nearly two years.

But fuck, she doesn't even know about her feelings.

How _pathetic._

But she could only smile and hide her feelings selfishly deep into her chest.

She could only be a _coward._

A pathetic coward and a selfish hopeless romantic that can't even confess to her ex-close friend and absolutely perfect and drop dead gorgeous crush.

"N-no problem, Minari! You did your best!"


	12. (Cliche But It Happened)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a little extra I guess? Also, this happened too and I couldn't stop panicking during that day-

"Hyebin, I have to do something."

"Come on, Sana. Go with me at the cafeteria." A classmate, Lee Hyebin, said as she tried to pull Sana with her.

"Eh. I'm busy." Sana whined.

"Aw, come on. You're just drawing. You could do that later."

"Just drawing?" Sana scoffed dramatically.

"That's just a random erm, Anime character."

Sana faked a hurtful expression.

"A random Anime character could be better than some stupid human being-ow, okay fine fine. I'm gonna buy ice cream then." Sana glared but begrudgingly agreed after Hyebin pinched her softly.

The two went outside the room (Hyebin pulled another classmate, which is Miyawaki Sakura) and walked until they arrived at the open area of cafeteria, where people from the waiting area can buy.

Students flocked the place, leaving no space as Sana went in line.

Good thing one of the cafeteria attendants served her first than the other people.

(Which made Sana feel bad though.)

"Ooh, people can be scary sometimes." Sana shivered as she finally squeezed out from the horde of students, holding a vanilla ice cream with her left hand as she stuffed her other hand on her jacket's pocket.

You know those people that doesn't really lick or slurp the whole ice cream, only to focus on one certain side?

Sana's one of those people.

So while waiting for her classmates, she busied herself with the said ice cream as she stood on the pavement.

You could imagine Sana choking when Mina literally just walked to her and smiled, holding a cup of iced tea as she stood beside her.

Sana died.

The end.

Just kidding.

"Hey Sana."

"Hello Minari." Sana tried to calm her unsteady heart.

"Can I take a bite of your ice cream?"

"Eh?"

Literally Myoui Mina, an angel who treats her friends with food occasionally, asked her to take a bite of her ice cream.

But it shouldn't be a big deal to share her food with Mina when they were as close as two peas in a pod before.

Besides, they fed each other and drank from their water bottles a countless times already.

But that was all in the past when Sana was still oblivious from her feelings for the younger.

Now, Sana can't help but redden up and stutter whenever Mina's around.

"Your ice cream."

Sana blinked as she stopped her thoughts.

Sana looked at the younger, who's currently using her lips to point while pouting them.

Sana inched her ice cream a little too close to Mina's pinkish lips, making Mina's eyes shine with happiness as she bit the other side of the food.

Mina pulled away, not noticing Sana's reddish face and creased brows.

"Hehe thanks Sattang." Mina smiled widely before her friend pulled her away.

_"Oh my godJihyo! I-indirect kiss!"_

Sana stood there, gaping at the figure before Hyebin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ayiee! Sana's in love~"

"S-shut up, Sakura trick."

"I swear Sana, you watch too much Anime sometimes."

Along the way, Sana continued to eat her ice cream with a blushing face.


	13. Break

And back to the present time, where Sana is still completely nervous and problematic.

She sent.

The words that Sana wanted to say to her personally have been sent through messenger.

Damn quarantine, stopping her from confessing in person.

(At the same time, she knows that she doesn't have the courage to say it in public.)

8 minutes.

8 minutes had already passed but Sana,

Sana is still anxious and hyperventilating.

She pushed her new transparent rimmed glasses on the upper bridge of her nose as she waited anxiously.

Sana then stood up from her seat, walking inside the living room as she sat beside with her little sister.

_"Fuck."_

"Sana-unnie, stop cursing."

"How the heck can you sense if I'm cursing or not, Chaeyoung?" Sana creased her brows more as she took a glimpse of the phone's battery.

"You sometimes have a particular look on your face whenever you're cursing inside your mind. This time, your face shows your confused." Chaeyoung deadpanned as her eyes bored deep unto her older sister, seeing Sana's creased brows and deep frown.

Sana groaned because she knows her sister's right, her face burrowing deeper on one of the couch's pillows.

"I-I did it Chae but at the same time, I feel like I'm not ready but I already told her because this feelings have been stuck with me for more than two years b-but who's counting but really I think I messed up but I think I didn't-"

"Calm down."

"I can't!" Sana whined, her arms flailing.

Chaeyoung looked at her older sister with a look.

"Can you please change the channel for your sister, Chae?"

"Nope." Chaeyoung childishly answered as she stared deeply at the television, annoying the heck out of her older sister for liking that damn cartoon.

(But it's kinda funny sometimes, especially when that weird chicken and that looking-for-different-kinds-of-trouble mayor arrive at the scenes.)

Sana glared before sighing, remembering her own problem and thinking Mina is one of the forbidden people that she can't have.

"I'm not Twice but I fancy you." Sana mumbled, looking at her picture with her fancied someone.

Chaeyoung patted her back.

"At least you did it though. It's been what, 3 years since you've been crushing on her?"

"2 years. I have been crushing on her for more than 2 years." Sana corrected.

"Same thing."

"How the hell is that the same thing?" Sana scrunched her nose as they started to bicker again.

"Go away, unnie. I'm trying to watch the show."

"I'll tell Tzuyu about your stupid sleeping habits."

"You can't do anything though. She's my best friend."

"Fine fine." Sana brought her hands up as a sign off backing away, walking back to her outside spot earlier.

Sana huffed as she sat down, the unusually humid air of a late afternoon change entirely into a slow cold wind as it gushed stubbornly to her semi-sweat covered body.

"Good thing I smell incredibly great even though I'm sweaty." Sana chuckled, clutching the phone with her right hand as she swept her hair back.

A notification rang.

Sana's heart raced even faster than before.

She shakily opened the messenger app and smiled sadly.

**Myoui Mina**   
**July 16, 2020, 6:17 PM**

**Mina** -

**I have something to-**

**say but I** **want** **to**

**stay friends with you**

**If thats fine with you!-**

**I have a feeling that- you already know**

**But um idk-**

**I like you-**

**Maybe a little too much?-**

**Sent 6:17 PM** ****

**-HAHHAHAHAH**

**-It's okay**

**-and yeah you're kinda right**

**Sent 6:27** **PM**

Sana sighed.

**Myoui Mina**   
**July 16, 2020, 6:28 PM**

**I knew it-**

**-It's slightly obvious**

**because people teases us**

**most of the time when we're in one place**

**-but nobody told me directly**

**That's it-**

**-Sana**

**-Calm ur tits**

**If I have tits-**

**-true**

**But it's okay right?-**

**We're- still friends?**

**-of course, you idiot**

**-unless you're a serial killer**

**-then I'll unfriendly you**

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oof, you never know-**

**-oh good thing**

**I still don't know**

**RIP HAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**But- it's okay**

**My confession- was accepted**

**We're still- friends**

**So that's-more than okay**

**-hehe yes yes**

**Okay good good-**

**Okay go play your-**

**video** **games again**

**or something**

**Byeeee-**

**-byebyeeeeee**

**Sent 6:27 pm**

Sana chuckled painfully.

It happened.

The reality that she tried to ignore.

The possibility that she tried to dodge.

But it happened.

She just got rejected for the first time in her life by her first real crush indirectly (direct maybe) and it hurts, it fucking hurts even though she knows this is bound to happen.

But no matter how hard she tried to avoid and hide her feelings,

It still _hurts_.

Her friends has always been supporting her to go confess and tell Mina about her feelings, saying that she'll probably have a chance.

Sana knows she'll never had a chance, the moment she realized that her heart started to beat for Mina.

She knows from the very beginning, the big possibilty of getting rejected.

She closed her eyes and think, trying to figure out why she have to like another straight person.

(It's love but Sana doesn't want to dwell on that part.)

It always have to be straight.

Maybe she's doomed to feel that way, whether towards a straight guy or girl.

First love, huh?

Damn _fucking_ first loves.

She finally understood the saying,

_"First loves are the worst loves."_

Maybe this is the way of God telling her that there's plenty of people out there, that Sana's still young and her soulmate is just there.

Somewhere, probably waiting for Sana too.

But she doesn't want to forget all of this.

These experiences.

These memories.

Sana remembered one of her quotes.

(Being into haikus and deep poetry made her brain far matured than the average teenager.)

_"Forget all of the feelings you once got but remember the memories you once had."_

One day, Sana would be able to do that.

And finally she'll be free to love a person who would hopefully love her too.

_But._

If ever Sana and Mina meet again someday,

if ever she's the one really destined for this brunette,

Then fuck these tears stubbornly pouring down on her cheeks.

Being friend zoned is damn fine.

Sana will be forever grateful for having Myoui Mina as her close friend.

As her light.

As her first love.

As her first _heartbreak_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything was based on my encounter of my first love and they made my heart shake, ache, and break.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in love with a close friend for nearly 3 years and I decided to make a story for them. I moved on from them last November but a tiny part of my feelings will be forever for them. So, please bare with me. 
> 
> Also, I'm @cephalus_en on twitter and Teru_teru on curious cat. :'D


End file.
